ShadowClan/Roleplay
Dapplestream anxiously watched the kits from the nursery, thinking about what Darkshine mentioned, her concern for Morhstar increasing as the time went by. (sorry if I did not read something but I know I changed the borders but why are we all the way down to the abandoned portion of claimed NightClan?) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:34, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (Dapple what happened was Otterstar and Firestripe were checking the Thunderclan border to see where they marked it, then they went over to see the Nightclan border. The scent was so dull however that they eventually drifted far into the territory without realizing it, and Otterstar was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize when he crossed into Shadowclan.~Whitestar "No," Snowleaf replied gingerly, her gaze narrowed to slits. "I'll handle this tresspasser myself. Besides, it only smells like a small cat. You stay here so you don't get hurt, okay? I'll be back, I promise." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 01:43, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Graykit circled around Sunkit, crouching onto his legs. He wiggled his haunches, yowling as he leaped onto his brother, batting at him with his tiny paws. "Graystar wins the battle!" The tom squealed, pinning down his littermate. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 01:50, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Antpaw flattened his ears. "I'm sure I could help. Or at least come closer to help, if you needed any. I don't think you will but... RiverClanners can be pretty strong..." he said, his tail bristling. He craned his neck to see if he could spot the RiverClan intruder. He still didn't understand why any of those fish-breathed river-dwellers would need to come all the way out here... He narrowed his eyes and pricked his ears. "I'd like to watch, anyway. I've never seen a border encounter. So if it happens when I'm hunting alone, how will I know what's the appropriate way to react?" he asked, tilting his head with an innocent gleam in his eyes. 02:15, 11/20/2015 Darkshine nodded as the patrols went out. She bounded over to Mothstar. "Are you alright?" She whispered softly, her whiskers twitching slightly.☾Darkshine903☽' 04:22, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelwing nodded, following her mom's orders. "Com on Snowleaf! We'll do great, I'm positive!" She bounded towardsthe entrance of the camp, smiling.☾Darkshine903☽' 04:22, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ((Watch it, White. It's not my fault you were so vague with your roleplaying that I didn't know we were in ShadowClan because ''you didn't say so. And, I saw Flame make Sunkit's page, so is she roleplaying him or...?)) Firestripe raised his head and sniffed the area. "Otterstar?" he meowed. "You clearly don't know where you're stepping, do you? Let's just get back to our border." ~Firestripe ((Thanks for telling me White. I was just confused over how it happened.) Dapplestream walked over to the battling kits, purring at their playful game. "Are you guys hungry?" Her tail swayed from side to side in a calm manner. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 20:03, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Otterstar raised his head and looked back at Firestripe. He stopped in his tracks, a little shaken by Firestripes slight rudeness. "Firestripe, I know quite well where we are." He turned back and continued to pad on, trying to remember his place in his deep thoughts.-Otterstar (Please no one stop this, I've had this planned for awhile now). Snowleaf's fur on end, the slimming lithe silver she-cat trotted forward, her muscles rippling under her shallow fur. "Show yourself, you trespassing fish-eater!" She scowled, waving her claws around. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:07, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ((yeah, Aquila, Flame has Sunkit. She adopted him from Heroic)) Graykit rolled off of Sunkit, lifting his head suddenly. "Yes! I'm starving!" He squeaked, frowning. "Can I eat some of that meat? Shadestorm let me taste some, and it was delicous." Graykit added with a small chortle, licking his chops. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:13, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelwing reared back at the oungent smell of RiverClan. "I'll take your back Snowleaf!" She hissed as she stood, rump to rump, of the elder warrior. ''Show yourself cowards! She whisoered under her breath. Realizing they were a long way off, she shouldered the bushed away and followed the scent. "Follow me. I've gotten their scent..." ~Kestrelwing Darkshine sighed and padded over to the kits, chuckling. "Well well well, looks like you guys are out and abkut right now!" She laughped aloud now and sat in front of the nursery. "Im the deputy of this clan," she started looking down at the kits. "Would you guys like a moss ball to play with? It's awfully fun!" ''☾Darkshine903☽' 23:15, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf watched the RiverClan cat scurry away, and raced after them. "You're not getting away that easily, you wretch!" She spat, picking up her pace. The RiverClan tom's chest seized with panic, and his throat went dry with terror. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 23:36, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe pricked his ears. "Do you?" he questioned, silently accusing the leader of pride. ~Firestripe Snowleaf leaped in front of the cat, falling backwards momentarily onto her paws. Growling in frustration, she sprang back onto her paws, watching the RiverClan cat quiver. "Look - I don't want any trouble," The tom mumbled, lapping at his chest fur and locking his gaze on the ground. "...I just was passing by." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 02:06, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar blinked, feeling the pain in his flanks rise. It had been sore for the past sunrises, but now that he is more active, the pain had gotten worse. Blood was crusted around the scars. "How bad is it?" He asked Shadestorm, clenching his teeth as he swallowed back a yowl of pain. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 03:12, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf bared her fangs, revealing sharp, white fangs. "In ''our territory?" She asked cockily, lashing her tail in annoyance. "I don't think so. Get out of here before I make you. I don't want to have to kill anyone today." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong]] 03:15, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream nodded, glad that she didn't have to nurser. She was about to walk off until she saw Darkshine. Her ears flattened a little when the deputy brought up a new game for the kits to play. She spoke up, her tail curling around Graykit, "Well, we'll have to play later. I have to feed Graykit." Her tail lashed off Graykit slowly and she began walking away towards the fresh-kill pile. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:27, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (Um, Flame? Who the hell are you roleplaying with because its just Firestripe and Otterstar on the patrol. Everyone else in Riverclan is either back at camp or hunting... Unless you think you are controlling Otter or Fire >:/, in which case that is never going to happen. I am just going to ignore the last 3 roleplays and respond to the first.) Otterstar jumped with surprise at the threatening voice of the shadowclan cat. The numbness went away as he was snapped out of his thought once and for all, and his senses returned to him with a flash. He took in the strong Shadowclan scent, and quickly realized that he was near the heart of their territory. "Great Starclan!" He yowled, unsheathing his claws, and letting out a hiss when his paws made contact with the earth.-Otterstar "Oh..." Darkshine backed away, clearly embarrased. "I'll come later I guess Dapplestream. You're doing greata so far!" She praised the queen as she went over to visit Mothstar.☾Darkshine903☽' 17:08, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (It's a roleplay between Snowleaf and Nettlecloud... it has nothing to do with your characters, so please don't assume things) The dark brown tabby tom flattened his ears, backing away slowly. ''No, I'm not going to run away like a coward... He insisted, puffing out his chest and charging at Snowleaf, pausing moments later and tripping over himself with suprise. Her.... — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 17:26, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (Um ok, but that doesn't change the fact that Nettlecloud is not with Firestripe and Otterstar... He wasn't inviting on the patrol because he did not exist in Riverclan at the time...soooo)-Whitestar (Ik, he came to the territory long before the patrol even left .-. Ending this discussion.) — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 17:36, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (Ok well maybe you should have roleplayed that and told people instead of wasting my time with this convo...)-Whitestar ((White, you wasted your own time with this, and you continue to do so. Just forget about it and continue the roleplay like normal.)) ~Aquila (I did answer the roleplay I'm waiting for you.)Whitestar Firestripe sighed, his tail flicking. "Let's get back, already," he suggested. ~Firestripe Pinekit plops right in Sonorous☆''' 05:18, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf unsheathed her claws, and waved them at the tom's face threateningly. Nettlecloud fell back, his eyes shining with hope. "...It's you!" He cooed, smiling at her as his gaze brightened. "It's... really you." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong]] 12:57, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Graykit spotted Pinekit, his insides filling with excitement. Finally! Someone else to play with! He though, wiggling his haunches. He crawled around the unsuspecting kit, yowling as he leaped. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 23:52, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Since Mink isn't here, may I rp for Shade until he can take care of Moth?))Darkshine sighed and sat down next to the blood crusted leader. "Let me get all that blood off your fur." She murmered quietly as she lapped his fur. The irony taste of dried blood fillped her mouth but she ignored it and lapped most of the blood off.☾Darkshine903☽' 20:36, November 23, 2015 (UTC) (Why is everything so confusing?) Otterstar felt hot with embarrassment, and nodded to Firestripe. He began padding back to the Leafclan territory to collect the herbs when he heard faint growls in the distance. He perked his ear, turning it towards the noises. "What was that?" He questioned Firestripe, but without letting him answer he shushed him, hearing it again. He began to move towards the noise, and before long determined who it came from. "That's Nettlecloud!" He hissed to Firestripe, looking back for only a short time before rushing towards the voices.~Otterstar ((Moth is going to lose a life btw)) "Thank you." Mothstar rasped, blinking at Shadestorm. He swallowed back dryly. "I had a fever a few sunrises ago... Any chance it might be infected?" He asked nervously, twitching his whiskers. His vision was slightly fuzzy when he breathed in, feeling his head turn hot. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:37, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Pinekit blinked, his large green eyes widened, squirming under the larger kit. 'Sonorous☆''' 00:42, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Graykit sniffed, rolling off Pinekit. "You're not very talkative are you?" He asked, flicking the tip of his tail. "Come play with me and my littermates." He crouched again, smiling. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:45, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Not knowing what to say, Pinekit nodded, he scrambled onto his stubby legs. He waved his fluffy tail excitedly. '''Sonorous☆ '00:48, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf paused, her tail drooping. "What?" She asked, flustered. "Of course it's ''me, and if you don't get out of my territory, then I'll shred your fur off so that you can't even speak!" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong]] 00:50, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay